plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 2 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 2. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 2 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice and |Zombie = |Type = Regular |EM = Two |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star, Wild West Lawn Mower |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 1 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 3 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *Be careful of Prospector Zombies, especially when they are protected by a horde of zombies, as they have Dynamite attached to their hips that will detonate and launch them to the first column. After that, they will start eating the player's plants from behind. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 3 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Bloomerang **Wall-nut **Iceberg Lettuce **Potato Mine **Snapdragon **Spikeweed *Don't plant the Twin Sunflowers in the first column. Plant it in the second one, so when Prospector Zombie comes, defeat them with Spikeweeds. *Now, plan your attack and defense. Since Snapdragon's range is limited to a 3x2 area, you should plant it near the zombies. Plant Bloomerangs on the minecarts. Plant Wall-nuts to protect the Snapdragons and the Bloomerangs. Gallery NewWW2M.png|Level menu NewWW2G2.png NewWW2G3.png NewWW2G4.png|Final wave NewWW2R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 4 new Plants Wild West Day 2 (Ep.55)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |Flag = One |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Two |before = Wild West - Day 1 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 3 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above at Level 2 or above. Difficulty *Level 2 Prospector Zombie can be problematic, as the player likely does not have a Level 2 Split Pea yet. Except when the player has obtained the Level 2 Spikeweed, a Level 2 attack plant that can attack backwards, like Magic-shroom or Cactus, is recommended. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 3 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Do what you did in Easy Mode to complete this mode, but replace the attacking plants with more powerful ones to defeat the Level 2 zombies. Gallery NewWW2HG1.png NewWW2HG2.png NewWW2HG3.png NewWW2HG4.png|Final wave NewWW2HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 4 new Plants Wild West Day 2 (Ep.55)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 2 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag